Unwanted
by ThunderRaven
Summary: A wolf has everything he ever wanted, until one day, his own pack turns on him.
1. The Dream

UNWANTED

**FYI this story is both in third and in first person. It may switch often during chapters and even paragraphs. This story is based on real life events and Im really putting a whole lot of effort into it. If you can please try and finish my story, again thanks… and ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Game over

"Get out of my sight you little dirty…!" Yelled the owner of the meat shop nearing the center of the buildings. It was a normal day, but to the owner… nothing was normal.

The owner quickly went into his tiny shop. From there he grabbed a broom from the closet and went straight outside. Right there in front of the shop laid Frisko the wolf-dog. He was sleeping soundly and breathing lightly. However what was un-known to him, was that right in front of him, an human was about to attack. A angry one to be exact.

"Oh so he thinks he can ignore me at my own shop eh? You'll see about that!" As soon as the owner brought down the broom onto the poor wolf, he yelped. The impact left the dog limping to get away. It's leg was slightly bleeding as it looked for everywhere to hide. Even in the trash for all it cared.

"Oh hope that'll keep you away from this shop! If I ever see that wolf again I'll rip it into shreds! You hear that you animal?! Come on and come back! You'll have your surprise waiting for you!" The owner yelled as the wolf limped away whining. Then the owner slammed the wooden broom into the closet and went back to work. That's when one of the costumers stood with her mouth wide open.

"Hey what are you looking at!" The owner said to her. He then shrugged and said "Its was a animal, get over it… it has no feelings." He then went back to other costumers helping them.

She dropped all her bags and went to the exit. Soon she was out of sight.

"People these days…!" The owner grumbled as yet another person was looking at him curiously. The costumer then had the breath and said what was on his mind. Fearing a bit at his temper.

"Why do you treat animals that way George?" The costumer asked slowly. He then waiting a few seconds to hear a response from the shop owner.

"Its an animal Is it not?! A creature! Why do you care of them creatures anyways?!" He replied his eyes steaming. He then looked down and back up at the costumer. Rage boiling in him about to strike yet another victim.

"Well? Are you going to buy something or not!?" He said quickly after he glanced up at the costumer. The person sighed and sat down on a nearby chair. He then took off his cap and scratched his head.

"When are you going to ever learn? You're a grown man! I've known you for 13 years and you still act the same way! Why oh why did I ever happen to meet a person like you?" He then stood up and went to George the owner of the meat shop. He then looked at the owner straight in the eyes. This made him uncomfortable.

"I tell you this!" The owner quickly said "Animals are filthy! Would you rather save a human or a animal!?" George yelled yet again at his friend. His friend Harold stood up and quickly opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out. He then looked at the ground and stared. Then he had the urge to talk back and replied "What does that have to do with anything?"

The owner then slapped himself and said "I asked you a question did I not?" He then got irritated and yelled "Well which one eh?!" Harold then frowned with his head low and mouthed.

"A human of course…" Harold replied in almost a whisper. He knew he had lost again. Once again his thoughts on things were turned down.

"That's what I thought." The owner said with a devilish smile. "Now how many pounds would you like of that sausage?" He asked.

* * *

Frisko stopped running and took very quick and hard breaths. He looked back at the small town and looked at the at the ground sadly. He flopped onto the soft white snow and he quietly cried. He still had the mark from which the store owner gave him. Frisko couldn't understand and he put his paw over his head.

"I didn't even do anything…." He sobbed a little harder and then shook off his tears. He glanced around in the woods and then at the town. He thought to himself whether what to do from here.

"If I go back what would become of me…?" Frisko said to himself. He imagined having a family and friends. Then his thoughts turned back on him. He didn't even remember if he even had a mom or dad. But for sure he never had any one to hang with. He walked a little towards the forest and then turned back. Could he really leave his so called home? He walked slowly with his normally pointy ears flopped down. Then that's when he saw something. A house…. And in the middle of the woods…

"Maybe I could live here… It seems nice and cozy…" Then a smile showed up on his face. Maybe just maybe he could have a family over here. Or even better… another dog…. Or wolf or really anything . His happy thoughts drifted through his mind as he imagined himself in his home. There he would have fun. There he would be cared for. But most especially… he would have friends. He closed his eyes and kept walking towards the house. Without noticing right next to the house was a dog. A husky to be exact. A crazily mean one to be really specific.

Frisko opened his eyes and saw a male husky sitting in front of the big house. Frisko came closer as he wanted to greet him and maybe make him a friend. Un-aware to the wolf however was that there was 2 other of them behind him. They stalked him as if he were pray, just waiting to attack. Then that's when it happened. The two quckly jumped on him and laughed.

"Hahahaha! Look what we've got here!" The large white one said. The smaller one then just agreed with him. "Yeah look what we've got!" The smaller yet darker one said.

Frisko was frightened. Quickly he tried to push them off but it was no use. It was 2 on 1. It just made it more painful to move. The husky near the house just stared laughing and encouraging the other two to rip the wolf in pieces.

"Looks like a wolf. You know what we do to wolves right?" The large white dog asked, demanding a response. Then the small one blurted out without thinking, "We give him a mud bath right?" He said with a goofy smile. Without another word the Bigger dog hit him in the head. Soon the small annoying one was running away. "Idiot..!" He yelled as the small dog ran. The large white husky then turned his attention to Frisko.

"As I was saying…" as he was saying his sentence Frisko quickly bit him in the side of his neck. The Husky growled and yelped as Frisko bit him. However do to the Husky's size and weight he started to break free. But this time he was determined to kill the wolf. Frisko quickly looked around and said "Uhm… maybe we can work this out?" He said with fear in his eyes. The husky then responded by slashing his gut making him scream in pain. The husky laughed at his screams and slashed him again, and again, and again.

"You like that wolfy? Hahaha! You want some more?" He screamed into his ear. The wolf stood there pinned being ripped apart. The husky then bit down on his already injured leg from before, he yelped so loud anything could here him from a mile away. The husky then licked up his blood in his lips and said "It seems like your not getting enough pain, we need someone to help me." He then started to get up and look every direction for someone to help him rip the wolf into shreds.

Frisko started to mouth something out "I-I-I Plea-please do-nt ki-ki-kill m-me." With that said the husky slashed him across the face leaving a gap. Blood quickly flowed from the mark as he yelled in pain.

The husky then said before going to his friend "One more word out of you wolfy and your toast. But then again your already going to be killed. Hahahaha!" He laughed as he went over to the other husky near the house.

Frisko wanted to fight back but he couldn't. His stomach was almost ripped in half. He couldn't even speak. He couldn't even run away, not with this leg. He just laid there as he bleed waiting for his fate. The husky came back with a friend as they both looked down on him.

"See what did I tell you… It's a wolf!" Said the one that severely injured him. The other one just looked at Frisko and quietly whispered in his ear "We don't allow wolves on our territory. Now you'll have your head because of trespassing." The husky then put a evil smile on his face. Thats when Frisko felt the Husky's teeth bite down right into his weak spot. His neck… now surely in a matter of seconds he could die. Frisko tried to pull away but it only ripped his neck more as he moved away. While he was feeling pain on his neck he also felt the first husky slashing at his stomach non-stop. His blood was all under him making a huge puddle. He then quickly let a tear fall down his face with his mouth open wide as he was being mauled. He couldn't even express his pain in yells or screams. All he could do is watch as he was being brutally murdered. Before he passed out he could only breath out one word… "h-h-h-h-he-he-help…" Frisko whispered as he went unconscious and everything went blank.

* * *

**How did you like the story? I tried working on this for a week now. Please tell me what you think in the reviews and If you can leave some suggesting's for future chapters. I think I know where I'm going to for chapter 2 but please don't hesistate to leave your thoughts. Again thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Have a good day! **


	2. The Dream (part 2)

UNWANTED

**Sorry for the long Update, I have been lazy as a rock. And well I have to do other things. But enough of the talking, lets get on with the story. If you didn't like the first one I think this one might be better. Again, thanks for reading and enjoy. (Just so you know this chapter begins with song lyrics and first person)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Real or not?

**Remember **

**I will still be here**

**As long as you hold me**

**In your memory….**

I started to wake up but a pain in my side prevented me from doing so.

**Remember **

**When your dreams have ended**

**Time can be transected**

**Just remember me**

I couldn't remember what had happened, all I could see was black and red.

**I am that one star**

**That keeps burning so brightly**

**It is the last light… to fade into the rising sun…**

**I'm with you…**

**Whenever you tell… my story**

**For I…**

**am all I've done**

My eyesight was failing me again. I couldn't do this. The temperature was getting hotter and hotter every second.

**Remember**

**I will still be here**

**As long as you hold me**

**In your memory…**

**Remember me**

**I am that one voice**

**That cold wind whispers**

**and if you send, you'll hear me… call across the sky**

**As long as I can still reach out**

**And touch you**

**Then I… will never die…**

The pain left but the heat kept stabbing me in the back. I think my fur was on fire it was so hot. I got up and walked over to a wall but noticed I went through it.

"What is this?" I asked myself as the heat reached a maximum point.

I fell to the ground screaming at the space. No it couldn't be…

**Remember**

**I'll never leave you**

**If you belong here**

**Remember me…**

**Remember**

**I will still be here**

**As long as you hold me**

**In your memory…**

**Remember**

**when your dreams have ended**

**Time can be transected**

**I live… forever**

**Remember… me…**

**Remember… me…**

**Remember… **

**Me…**

* * *

First Person (Balto POV)

I was walking to the old shipwreck when I noticed something…

I smelt something. Something strange. It smelt like a newly killed animal. I looked around and tried to see where it was coming from. I couldn't get it yet. Then I knew where it was. It was coming from a nearby little city. No not a city but just a few houses bunched up together. The smell was getting stronger and stronger as I went closer to the destination. I then got as close as I could be, at the back of the house.

"I can't do that, I'll get caught…" I breathed to mind as I started to back away.

No…No….No! I've got to know what this was, its now driving me crazy. But then the smell turned different. I could smell a dog , was it a dog? No… a deer? No..no… a wolf maybe..? Or a bear..?

I had do find out what it was. I Stepped into the open and looked around. It was on the side of the other small house. I went up and hid behind the house. Then I knew it was safe and I turned around. I saw what I thought I would never see.

"Oh my god…" I said quietly as I looked at the body. My eyes couldn't look at it.

* * *

First Person (Frisko POV)

My body was not co-operating with me. I didn't feel anything now. All could feel was the temperature, the hot temperature. What happened? I couldn't get up now. Then I felt my legs start to disappear, my paws were going out of sight. What is this..? A dream? My stomach was slowly fading away into the lifeless air. Now I couldn't see anything at all. The ground was gone. I was floating in the air as I got higher by each minute.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up, darn it!" I heard as my ears started to join the rest of my body in the disappearance.

"Please get up… Get up!" I heard a voice yell to me. However it wasn't angry, it was more afraid and scared. I managed to open my one of my still good eyes. I saw a gray figure above me grabbing me and dragging me on the snow. My body was back, everything was gone.

"Please don't hurt me…" I barely was able to say as I couldn't stay awake.

* * *

First Person (Balto POV)

I started to yell to the corpse as I tried to wake it, If it wasn't to late.

"Please get up… Get up!" I yelled at the body. I started to get angry at myself. If I wouldn't have taken so long I could have saved the poor thing! I started to grab the body and drag it toward the ship. I was dragging it along when I heard a very quiet voice say to me.

"Please don't hurt me…" I heard someone say. I looked around and saw no one. I looked back at the body. It couldn't be, could it? Was he still alive? No it couldn't be… It just cant be. I looked in the distance and saw that there was some others around.

Yes… yes… maybe if I get there fast enough I could save a life. However I was to busy thinking of it that I ran into a tree. My head started to swirl around as I saw little birdies circle me.

"Ugh…. My head hurts…" I slowly spoke as I got up and cursed myself. I have to pay attention. I grabbed the body again and started toward the ship. The others were getting closer and closer, and I could see Boris there too.

"Thank god…" I said as I started to run toward the old boat.

* * *

**Was this a better chapter than the first one? If you find anything wrong with it please respond or pm me. If you have any ideas for future chapters, please tell me in the reviews.. I'm sorry for the long wait, but chapter 3 will be up before you can say "Coca-Cola". Again thanks for reading and Have a good day!**


	3. It's Over

**Sorry for the wait! I was extremely busy… I think. So well, anyways… I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Its got a good twist. Thanks to all that have read, and for being patient! Enjoy…**

* * *

It's Over

Chapter 3:

Some where… in the woods...

Frisko stirred up to the sound of the wind blowing on him. He steadily got up and looked around. "What the… Hell?" He muttered to himself as he examined the wall in front of him. _**How did I get here?**_ He thought for a second before remembering what just had occurred. _**I thought I got mauled by… dogs.**_ He said the last part disgustingly as his calmness turned to anger.

"What the hell am I? Let me out you bastards!" He yelled in fury as he slammed his paw against the rock wall. His response was a yelp as his paw went limp. "Fudge!" He screamed as he tried to get out of the… cave. However, unknown to him, was that the entrance was only a few feet from his current location. He turned his head to the right slightly only to find how he would get out. _**Oh great! I went through all that trouble, when the exit was only right there. I'm such a dumb ass! **_He cursed him self in his mind while smacking himself with his uninjured paw. He walked to the entrance of the cave and slowly walked out. That's when he realized something.

It was just a dream.

"Not another one…" He muttered again as he held his paw over his delicate head. He was frustrated with himself, letting another one of his idiotic dreams take him over. Frisko then slowly put on a half smile on his face before walking towards his pack. However, there were 2 other animals spying on him while he woke up.

* * *

The pack was unique, although small, they still had a powerful punch. There was a total of 4 caves surrounding the perimeter. Most of their land was dense forest. Then again, they also had a small but plentiful clear river flowing through the northern part of their territory. There was everything. Food, shelter, water, friends, anything you could as for. Plus, it wasn't to far from a town called "Nome". This was basically the best part of the package. If you ever got bored, you'd just hang around town. What you do well, is a little "different". For, if you went there, you'd usually pull pranks. Although, you could get caught, it was well worth the punishment. All in all, there was 21 wolfs, small for an Alaskan pack. The name of the pack was Sola. It was the pack of the snow, and their Alpha name was Frisko.

"Where's everyone?" A wolf asked known as Sash. Sash was a dark grey wolf. His features were standard, except his glowing yellow eyes. This was made him pretty scary. His fur coat although dark, was a good combination. It reflected like pure midnight, which was a perfect mix with night. Just like his features, his temper was also dark.

"How should I know? I'm not god am I?" Elly replied with her soft but tough voice. Elly was unusual from the rest of here companions. She had a white-gray coat with a bluish "sting" coating her fur. This makes her visible from a mile away, the sun basically made her fur shine. Her eyes were deep brown and her ears were always alert unlike her other friends.

Sash got up from his resting position and walked over the a rock. He glanced bac at her before asking, "I bet you a whole meal if I eat this…" He spoke as he waited for a response. She looked at him with irritation before saying, "You wont do it, it's the size of your head." She responded with a tint of annoyance in her voice.

"Ill eat it! Just watch!" He said angry that she thought he couldn't do it. He picked up the rock with his teeth. Before he tried to swallow it, she attacked from behind. This action caused him to spit the rock out and land on his belly. "What are you trying to do? Choke yourself to death?" She asked before getting off oh his back and laughing a bit. She then spoke quickly to him saying, "Ill tell mom what your trying to do." Yeah they're siblings. "Why? That's all you do! You always complain and tell, that's all you could do! That's because that's your only hobby!" He yelled at her trying to stop her by lunging at her body. She saw this coming and only stepped away causing him to fall on the floor. He then started to get angry, his temper causing him to lose patience. He was only 4 years old, yet he already acted like a grumpy old being. He growled before threating her. "don't you dare…" Sash said as he tried to block her path. This act only caused her to push him away, she was determined to get to her destination. The den. Although Sash was almost twice Elly's size, she never feared him, because deep inside him, he was just a little kid. Sash noticed this and turned his anger into pleading. "please don't tell…" He said softly to her trying to convince. She just glanced at him with that "glare" and then she walked off.

"Damn it!" He yelled as he knew what'll come for his foolishness. A few beatings from dad and no food for a week. Yep that's what was in store. Sash then thought for a moment. _**I could run away…**_ then that's when he heard his father's angry growl. Although it was from a over 500 yards away, he could still sense like he was right in front of him. Then that's when he heard a yell from the distance, "Sashhhhhhh! Come right here!" the voice yelled angrily as he walked towards the den.

"Shit…" he muttered as he approached the cave, fear and anger rising up.

* * *

**Alright folks, that's it for chapter 3. If you find anything needed to be improved please contact me. Chapter 4 will probably explain more of the characters, but that's all I could tell you right now. I hoped you enjoyed this and thanks again for your patience. Also, next chapter will be up in a flash! So you wont have to wait a staggering month or so. **

**Comments and thoughts are appreciated. Have a great day!**


End file.
